Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to display systems.
Description of the Related Art
Many mobile devices such as cellphones, smartphones, tablet or pad devices, and mobile computers may include a front-facing camera on the display side of the device that may, for example, be used to capture still images of subjects in front of the display. When capturing a still image of a subject, the subject needs to be adequately illuminated to insure a quality image. Due to cost, space, and other constraints, these devices typically do not include a dedicated light source (e.g., a flash) for use with the front-facing camera. However, many mobile devices that include a front-facing camera may also include a backlit display, for example a liquid-crystal display (LCD) backlit with a light-emitting diode (LED) backlight panel or matrix.